


Amor Vincit Omnia

by darlingvhenan



Series: You Are a Memory [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage mention, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: Before she knew it, Elise found herself facing a familiar head of fluffy white hair, shimmering in pearlescent shades under the sun. She cautiously walked up to him, to where he sat on a large blanket, one of the colorful patchwork quilts she had knitted herself, until she stopped in her tracks.A shrill laugh filled the air around her all bubbly in nature, making her heart flutter. She knew that sound- the sound of a baby’s laughter.





	Amor Vincit Omnia

The dreams returned again.

What once were painful memories that reminded her of the tear in her heart now filled her with an aching feeling of longing.

Elise’s dreams were usually dark, _horrifying_ , from the last couple of years. She struggled with nightmare after nightmare for _so_ long, for so many years- that being met with something other than flames or darkness- _pain_ \- was shocking to her.

So of course when she finally fell into a deep sleep and faced a bright and sunny sky instead of the usual nightmare material, she was confused.

Elise wandered barefoot through a large meadow that was full of brightly colored flowers swaying in the cool breeze, taking in the sensation of the soft grass underfoot. The wind rang along in her ears, the sound akin to soft chimes and she followed the seeds that blew from dandelion puffs, as if they were leading her somewhere.

Before she knew it, Elise found herself facing a familiar head of fluffy white hair, shimmering in pearlescent shades under the sun. She cautiously walked up to him, to where he sat on a large blanket, one of the colorful patchwork quilts she had knitted herself, until she stopped in her tracks.

A shrill laugh filled the air around her all bubbly in nature, making her heart flutter. She knew that sound- the sound of a baby’s laughter.

Elise hesitantly shuffled closer to Asra, anxiety prickling in her chest- her stomach. This is where it would all go wrong in her dreams, the laughter would transform into loud wails, _screams_. The sun would start disappearing from the sky to reveal red clouds, and the black, starless night.

She would get those pains inside of her again, the memory of that night replaying, of the Masquerade.

Where their barely formed babe was _torn_ from her body because of the Devil- the strength of their magic and soul ripped away to grant Lucio what he craved. _Enough power for a physical form._

But as she opened her eyes, previously scrunched closed to prepare for the pain- the _blood-_ she saw that the sun still shone, not a single cloud in the sky.

The laughter returned, and Elise could just barely make out a few attempts from the baby, their little voice blubbering as they tried to grab her attention.

She knelt down onto the soft knitted blanket, leaning her body against Asra’s shoulder, glancing down at the infant cradled in his arms, warm and comforted.

A baby just a few months old, with wild, curly platinum hair and tawny skin- a beauty mark placed on her plump and rosy left cheek. She flashed a gummy smile, a couple little teeth finally coming in. When the baby looked up at her, Elise’s lip started trembling, and she barely registered the sensation of a warm tear dripping down her cheek.

 _Bright_ and curious eyes looked up at her. The baby's irises were an icy shade of blue, exactly like Elise’s, with barely noticeable amethyst speckles. Amethyst like Asra's.

Her tiny hand reached up, tangling in between Elise’s braid, playing with her soft curls at the end, and Elise dully noticed the feel of Asra’s arm wrapped around her waist, the smell of spiced tea wafting around her. Warming her.

_“My...my little darling…”_

Elise tried to keep her voice from cracking as she let the baby grab onto her finger- as the baby cooed and squeaked with happiness from finally seeing her mother.

_Her mother._

 

~

 

Elise awoke in a light sweat, startled from how _realistic_ the dream had felt.

The spot next to her in the bed was empty as expected since Elise had decided to nap around lunch time, from what she assumed was exhaustion after working late. She sat up, letting the covers fall around her almost bare waist.

Before she moved to get dressed and head downstairs to see Asra, Elise hesitated- the dream replaying in her mind.

It was different than the other dreams or nightmares she’d experienced, every little detail seemingly _too_ good to be true. It could have just been some kind of sign- _reminder_ \- of what she had once longed and hoped for?

It had been _months_ , a couple short from a year since the Masquerade where Lucio returned.

The emotional and physical recovery from that night was a long process for both Elise and Asra. They had talked maybe once or twice since then about the possibility of children, of a family, but admitted they both were hesitant about the idea now. They weren’t _actively_ trying, but if it happened…

Elise shook her head to try and focus.

There was a way she could find out if her growing suspicions seemed true, if she was right about the sudden change in how she felt the last few days. So she laid back down on the bed.

Her hand was cold as she placed it on her abdomen, _just_ low enough. Summoning her magic, sparks tingled throughout her arm and down to her fingertips. She reached out for something, _anything_ to give her a sign.

A few long moments passed, and Elise almost gave up, her face warming with the familiar pinch of frustration and sadness.

_Until…_

A very faint glow emitted from under her palm, and as her eyelashes fluttered closed, she channeled her magic.

The sound was incredibly quiet. A soft and steady, _gentle_ heartbeat radiated throughout where Elise’s hand lay, beating faster than her own. Magic tingled from her fingertips, meeting another little aura, albeit dim, but _there_.

She sat up, tears blurring her vision as she tried to make sense of it all. Though, it seemed as if a part of her was in denial as her anxiety returned, but she didn’t want to work herself up right now. After all- she had just woken up, and she had a business to run. Or so she told herself.

Maybe she really was in denial, in shock.

So Elise got dressed again, and made her descent downstairs to continue her work for the day. She greeted Asra with a peck on the cheek and went back to helping any customers as usual.

 

~

 

The sun had just started setting once the couple decided to close the shop for the day. Looking out the opened window, the sky was filled with golden clouds, pink and purple hues turning darker and darker with every minute that passed.

Elise had already made her way upstairs to plop down onto a large plush cushion, getting cozy as she settled in with a book. Another novel on herbology.

She smiled up at Asra once he finally came upstairs, and her heart warmed as he started to brew some of their favorite teas. Though, her mind was too busy wondering about dinner for the night, as they hadn’t actually figured out what they would make.

Elise sat there for a moment, before her train of thought was interrupted by Asra placing a mug of chamomile tea on the little table next to her. She whispered out a thank you as they shared a quick kiss, until she got a craving- and idea- for dinner.

“ _Asra_ -” she drew out his name, “would you mind going to the market and grabbing some blue tongue skink for us to cook tonight?” Elise looked up at him, the look on her face utterly adorable.

“ _Ah_ … blue tongue skink? That’s strange.” He was taken aback by the request. His tone was filled with confusion, and when she looked up from her spot on the cushion, she saw that his face matched.

“I mean- of course, but…” Asra trailed off, realization slowly coming to him as a range of emotions fluttered across his features.

“Estellise, you _never_ like skink. Especially not blue tongue. You never did until… you were…” He stopped then, voice getting caught in his throat as he desperately tried to get the next words out.

“When… when you were… pregnant?”

Elise just set her book to the side, meeting Asra’s gaze- amethyst met icy blue and brown. Glimmering tears welled up in his eyes, as if he was eagerly waiting for her to confirm what he implied.

Her eyes blurred- _burned_ with hot tears, lip quivering as she just barely nodded, and Asra was immediately at her side, body curling up to where she sat. Their embrace was warm, _tight_ as he hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

Asra hugged her like it was their last time, not even daring to let go. His trembling hands cupped Elise’s cheeks, thumbs wiping away her own tears as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Asra’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, “ _Really…?_ ” Disbelief coated his tone.

“ _Yes_ \- feel here,” Elise smiled as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her abdomen, their magic easily flowing through each other, intermingling.

Like it did so many times before.

Summoning the energy, Asra too felt that steady hum of a new life, and once he heard the pitter pat of the little heartbeat he broke again. He kissed all over Elise’s cheeks- on her nose, forehead. The gentle laugh that he earned from the affections just warmed his heart even more so. Though that smile faded quickly, Elise’s expression became serious. Worried.

“Asra,” her hands trembled as they brushed through his soft curls, “I’m so scared. What if we lose them, like before…?” Elise let the anxiety cloud her mind, and her heart started racing.

“What if something is wrong with me? If The Devil’s magic somehow damaged m-” Asra quickly hushed Elise, pulling her close to rub a comforting hand along her waist, then around to trail up and down her back.

“It’s okay now, love. Lucio is gone, and we don’t need to worry about the Devil anymore.”

Asra pulled back to meet her gaze, brushing more droplets away from her puffy, tear-stained cheeks. She craned into his touch, lashes fluttering before closing in content.

“I’ll protect you, no matter what,” a soft peck was placed on her nose, “Elise, I would do _anything_ for you. _For both of you._ ”

With an intake of breath, Elise sighed, softly, wrapping her arms around Asra’s shoulders and nuzzling their cheeks together-

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this ties off their story hmm? If you liked, please leave a comment if you want~ I could continue this series if anyone is interested~
> 
> Sibling fic to [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793347) [two.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575254)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
